Crispin the Swan Rider
This was his hero. -'Urchin's thought.' Crispin is the King of Mistmantle '''is the former husband to Lady Whisper, husband to Queen Cedar and father to Princess Catkin, Prince Oakleaf, and Princess Almondflower. He is Captain Padra's best friend and Captain Urchin of the Riding Stars was his former page. When he was young he was a page, and was from Anemone Wood, but grove up in the tower and he went to be a captain later. In the fifth book, he commits suicide by going beyond the mist a third time to save Lady Sepia's life. Personality Crispin was a very nobel and brave squirrel and was praised as one of the finest Mistmantle Captains. He was also shown to be very kind and didn't think himself any better than anyone else on Mistmantle. Early life Not much is know about his childhood, but his mother was from the Anemone Wood, and his father was a tower squirrel. He grew up in the wood, but in the Rage Tide, not long before the prologue in book 1, his father get killed. No one know what happens to his mother, but she maybe died when Crispin was young. When he was young he was the best friend of the otter Padra , and grew up with Husk . He was admitted to the Circle by the prologue of book 1. History Urchin of the Riding Stars Crispin and Brother Fir found Urchin after his mother died in labor. They, however, are found by Apple, who they turn the newborn Urchin to be cared for, though Crispin has his doubts. On a Night of Riding Stars some years later, he invites Urchin to Brother Fir's turret to watch the stars with him, Captain Padra and Brother Fir. That night, Crispin and Brother Fir explain the fact that it had been Crispin who had found Urchin on the beach the night he had been born. Crispin then invites Urchin to become hi s page at the tower rather than going to work down at the jetty. Urchin accepts breathlessly. The morning after, Prince Tumble is found dead, stabbed through the heart during the night. Crispin's fellow captain, Captain Husk decides to draw lots to find the killer, however Crispin argues against it and Brother Firvoices his concern as well. When all the animals are called to The Tower for the drawing. The squirrel token comes out the bag drawn by Husk. After all the squirrel marks had been set inside, Husk insists that it is he who must do the drawing as he had been on duty that night when the murder had occurred, reaches into the bag and pulls out Crispin's token. After Crispin was exiled from Mistmantle Island, he landed on Swan Isle, where he met and fell in love with young female squirrel named Whisper. He saves Lord Arcneck's wife, Lady Arcneck from a water snake, but nearly drowns in the process. He is later taken care of by Whisper, who he later marries and gives his circlet to. Whisper died on Swan Isle, after Gloss the mole, Captain Husk's spy, killed her when he saw Crispin's gold circlet on her head. He is suprised when Urchin turns up on Swan Isle and is devastated when Whisper is murdered, but recovers and goes back to Mistmantle on swans with Urchin and helps to bring down Husk. When King Brushen dies, Crispin is made king and appoints new captains and members of the circle. Urchin and Needle Companions to the King". Urchin and the Heartstone Crispin welcomes some Whitewings animals to Mistmantle after they arrive on a ship which had been battered by a storm at sea. Crispin is furious when Urchin is kidnapped by two of the Whitewings animals, Bronze the hedgehog, and Trail the squirrel. Brother Fir states to Padra, Crispin, Needle, and Mother Huggen that the Heartstone is missing, and searches the island for it the whole time Urchin is gone. Some of the hedgehogs on the island who call themselves The Hedgehog Host try to put a hedgehog back on the throne and try to kill Crispin but they are stopped and locked away in jail cells for a while. He is later crowned king when Urchin returns safely along with Scatter, one of the Whitewings animals who helped kidnap him. Cedar leaves Whitewings for Mistmantle at the end of the book, and is welcomed by Crispin who falls in love with her and they both get married, we never hear that in the book, but we heard that she is sitting first on his Croning Ceremony. On his Ceremony he get the Heartstone in his paws, so everyone could see he was the islands true ruler. The Heir of Mistmantle Crispin and Cedar have a baby girl squirrel, whom they named Catkin. During the celebration for the new princess, a mentally damaged squirrel called Linty, kidnaps Catkin. She kidnaps the princess, leaving Crispin and Cedar devastated. At the same time, the fouldrought disease hits the island, and Yarrow the squirrel said that Queen Cedar brought the fouldrought from Whitewings and then soon, more and more animals agreed and spread the word to everyone on the island until almost all of them believe that Cedar is at fault. However, Padra's younger brother, Fingal finds a dead fish, diseased fish upstream then burns its corpse in a small fire, and burns it. Crispin calls a meeting of all the animals to set some records straight from the rumors about Queen Cedar and Captain Husk returning straight. He is later summoned down into the Old Place by Juniper, Needle, and Urchin to see Captain Husk's skeleton after he fell to his death in the pit in the Chamber of Candles. Finally, with the help of Sepia and Fingal, Linty is found in a small boat rowing towards the mists with Princess Catkin. With help of Sepia, Lugg, and Fingal, Linty is prevented from going through the Mists, and is brought back to shore with Catkin; Catkin is rescued and reunited with her parents. Urchin and the Raven War Crispin's daughter, Catkin feels as though her life is not exciting. So the King and Queen send her to a part of the island where Corr is. Lord Arcneck and some other swans from Swan Isle come to ask Crispin for help. Ravens have come and killed many on their island, and they need warriors of Mistmantle to come and helo defeat the ravens. Crispin kills the Archraven, but the bird leaves an almost fatal wound on him. After he is healed, the ravens come to Mistmantle and attack. They kidnap Catkin and hold her hostage. Urchin, however, turns the ravens against each other, and they kill each other. Gleaner kills the Silver Prince, bringing joy to Mistmantle. They discover that Corr is a Voyager of Mistmantle. Urchin and the Rage Tide Mossberry believes that he is in charge, and that The Heart chose him to deliver the island. Unfortunately, Mossberry is insane beyond reason, and he entrances many animals. A Rage Tide comes and sweeps Sepia away, leaving Urchin devastated. Corr, being a Voyager, goes to rescue her. He visits Whitewings, but she is not there. He then visits Swan Isle, and Lord Crown says that some swans saw her. He saves her and brings her back. But Brother Juniper has a prophecy, and Crispin knows he must go and sacrifice himself so Sepia can come back through the mists. He makes Urchin a captain, and tells him that his old wound from the Raven War is killing him. He goes beyond the mists, and Sepia comes back home through them. Corr goes back beyond the mists to retrieve his body and give him a proper funeral. Crispin is remembered by the islanders as a beloved and selfless king who lived and died for Mistmantle. After his death His grave, which is in the middle of Anemone Wood, have white stones and mending moss on it. His oldest daughter Catkin became Queen after his death. Relationships Queen Cedar - ''Thanks for all, Crsipin of Mistmantle. ''Cedar seeing her husband dead.' Cedar is Crsipin's second wife, and the mother of his children. We can almost say that she is the woman version of Crispin. She is brave, and loves her husband and her family. Princess Catkin ''- Do you think I want to do Catkin as a Queen in so young age? Princess Catkin is his first born child, and oldest daughter. When she is gone, he put in a lot of work to get her back, and is not caring about the animals who don't want to. In book 4 he send her away, for her own security, and she learn how to live outside the tower. After his death, Catkin take over the throne with help from Oakleaf and Cedar. Prince Oakleaf ''- I promised Oakleaf a sword training. ''- Crispin Since this is Crispin's only son, and they are very like each other, they have a good relationship to each other. In his young age, Crispin tought him to fight with a sword. After his death everyone says that he looks more like Crispin than ever. Princess Almondflower - ... and when Almodflower is so young she maybe don't remember me? '' Princess Almondflower is his last child and second daugter. After the Raven War she hugs him a lot on the beach trip. Before he died he is sad because she will maybe not remember him. Lady Whisper ''- Never forget Lady Whisper. 'Crispin to Urchin' Lafy Whisper was Crsipin's first wife, and he meet her at Swan Isle. When they married, he gave her his Captain Sirclet to a sign for they's marriage. After her died he made a gvrave for her, and place her sircle on it, but take it back to Mistnantle. Captain Urchin of the Riding Stars From Urchin was young he always looked up to Crispin and they get closer friends with the later years. He takes on Urchin as his page and then makes him a member of the Circle, then finally, a captain. Captain Padra They are close friends throughout the book, even after Crispin becomes king. Category:Males Category:Squirrels Category:Fathers Category:Tower Characters Category:Urchin of the Riding Stars Characters Category:Urchin and the Heartstone Characters Category:The Heir of Mistmantle Characters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:Captains Category:Royal Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Circle Members Category:Urchin and the Rage Tide Characters Category:Pages to Captains Category:Heirs of Mistmantle Category:Mistmantle Characters Category:Kings Category:Dead parents